


Bunnies and rabbits are not the same

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Sadness, Time Travel, Vulcan grieving, sort of time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you see a friend die before your eyes, not once, but twice that can be . . . traumatizing? No, that would be very grievous. No point in trying to bring him back to life because there is no body to do so. But what if . . . The Universe can't stand with the dead being gone forever?</p><p>Started and completed: 12/23/2015 at 3:43 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies and rabbits are not the same

**. . . 2265 . . .**

**. . .Rabbitalia. . .**

"Spock, I told you those bunnies were harmless." Kirk said, as he and Spock were heading to the landing spot while carefully observed by bunnies eying at them and their companions.

"They were most certainly not,captain, they were feeding off a buck." Spock said.

"That was the rabbits." Kirk said.

"Rabbits and bunnies are the same creatures." Spock said.

"No, they are not." Kirk said.

"These two animals are very deadly on this planet and will not get along with the domestic version of their counterparts," Spock said.  "Captain, for this planet alone, bunnies and rabbits are the same. They are not mammals. They are carnivores."

Bones looked over his shoulder watching the bunnies edge closer and closer.

"Spock, they are not the same," Jim argued. "Rabbit has bigger ears." Bones turned away then walked a little more quicker after the two with a surviving security officer. "Bunnies have smaller ears. Very distinctive."

"They had the same ears, Jim." Bones said.

Kirk stopped.

"Did you measure them?" Kirk asked.

"From a distance, yes." Bones said.

Suddenly the bunnies were rushing past the legs of the crew.

"Bunnies don't just run and not devour the nearest . . ." Bones looked over his shoulder to see a red flash of light headed toward the planet.

Kirk took out his communicator.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_ ," Kirk said. "Four to beam up, now!"

The clouds were being dissipated clearly by the threatening red large powerful like blast turning the sky into red. Bones was beamed first to the  _Enterprise_ and so was the red shirt. The flash of light struck the ground making a loud crackle sending rock up in the air then spread in the next few seconds toward the two who were in the process of being beamed. Kirk stiffened then looked over toward Spock as beaming process had initiated on the Vulcan but not the human. Kirk had a smile.

Why was the captain smiling when the planet was struck by a unknown force of energy?

Then Kirk held up his hand making the Vulcan gesture.

The force-field of energy was vaporizing every living creature in its path let it be animals, leaves, and water.  Kirk was just across from Spock maybe two to three feet. Well actually four steps away.  Spock reached his hand out as the ground beneath him was remarkably still as the force of threatening power came closer. Perhaps he could grab the captain and bring him close enough to beam both of them back to the ship. But Kirk apparently knew something that Spock did not.  

Spock's eyes went wide seeing the red energy behind Kirk's back.

And the last few words from Kirk were, "Live long and prosper."

"Captain!" Spock shouted as he was beamed to the ship.

The next second Kirk was vaporized, quickly, without a painful death.

                                            *                                                                                   *

Scotty looked up from the transporter consoles to the transporter pad.

Bones was standing there looking over to where Kirk should be.

Spock was frozen in place for a complete minute and two seconds until he lowered his hand.

There was a security officer with one hand on his phaser holster appearing to have been stunned.

Nyota came into the transporter room, then the Vulcan stepped off visibly shaken. She caught Spock into a hug. Bones was completely stunned. Scotty appeared to be confused, maybe startled, and looked at Bones with 'where's Kirk?'. Bones shook his head. It hit Scotty that the captain wasn't coming. He was never going to be coming onto the ship anytime soon.

Captain James T. Kirk died in the line of duty.

                                     *                                                                                          *

**. . . 6:00 AM. .  .**

"Mr Spock."

"Mr Spock."

"Did Kirk ever die on you?"

Spock Prime paused.

"Once," Spock Prime said. "Twice. Both times to save others. I wasn't there."

The Vulcan was sitting down at his desk,elbows leaned on the table, his hands in a ball.

"And he never came back?" Spock asked.

Spock Prime shook his head.

"Not ever." Spock Prime said.

Spock lowered his eyes.

Spock Prime could easily see the guilt on the Vulcan's shoulders. All too familiar guilt.

"What happened?" Spock Prime softly asked.

Spock's eyes went back up toward the screen.

"Kirk is dead." Spock said.

Spock Prime's eyes widened and his mouth slightly came to a gasp.

"How?"  Spock Prime asked.

"Force of energy struck the planet," Spock said.  "The planet was destroyed. Life vaporized. He didn't get beamed off on time."

"I grieve with thee." Spock Prime said.  Spock briefly closed his eyes taking a heavy sigh. "You were there for him."

"Twice."  Spock said.

"I believe Kirk would be happy to know his best friend was there for him." Spock Prime said.

"I left before he died." Spock said.

Spock Prime raised a eyebrow.

"So?" Spock Prime asked. "It still counts to a human."

Spock Prime lowered his eyebrow.

"You ever seen a human die?" Spock asked.

Spock Prime paused.

"Many times," The older Vulcan said. "And many of them were my old friends."

Spock was carrying this conversation through a video chat in his quarters. He had to assign a new first officer and a new science officer. Kirk was never coming back to the ship. Spock could picture Kirk coming aboard looking around confused to see everyone sad and at a great loss, then ask "What is everyone so sad about? Did they miss the fourth of July party?" to the most nearby person he could come across. Getting a new first officer was the most difficult decision he had to make. He was the captain now.

"How did you grieve?" Spock asked.

"That . . . That would be spoiling," Spock Prime said. "But I _can_ tell you this: I kept living for them."

"How much is history going to be changed?" Spock asked.

"Vastly, captain," Spock Prime said. "And if you value what friendship you had with Kirk, history will not change except for one part I strongly recommend on changing."

Spock raised a eyebrow.

"How so?" Spock asked.

"You make new friends, Spock," Spock Prime said. "You will find your Number One possibly sooner than you think. Ambassador Spock out."

The screen became black.

                                                                 *                                                                                                *

The last memory Spock had of Kirk was the man raising his hand up, making the Vulcan gesture and saying, "Live long and prosper."

Perhaps Spock could envy the human for a quick death.

A slower death of racking his brain what he could have done earlier to prevent Kirk's death. Insisting on returning to the _Enterprise_ earlier could have been the way to save his captain. He couldn't time travel. That was impossible, really. Spock insisted on doing the call to Kirk's close family members. He was the one to do the call. To call Kirk's mother, Winona, about  the loss of her son. 

"Hello, Miss Kirk." Spock greeted the woman.

"Hello,Mr Spock," Winona said. "'What are you calling for?"

"With the regret of Starfleet," Spock started to apologize. "But I have to report that James T. Kirk died in the line of duty today."

One of his human friends dying by being vaporized?

It should never have happened.

                                                             *                                                                                                      *

Kirk had died, too young.

Not like his counterpart.

Spock had a feeling Kirk was supposed to be living, not dead. He should have died later in his aging years as a old man. In all of the universes, Spock Prime had said their friendship would define each other as individuals. Right?  A friendship that lasted for only a few years wouldn't have defined them. It would have been something so minor between them in this universe. Were they supposed to be a universal constant where they were both best friends for life (and possibly forever) until death did they part? Spock Prime regarded Kirk Prime as his other half in  a sense.

Spock, though, could see it was crystal clear.

No young Spock should live their entire lives without their young Kirk.

The universe would make sure the universal constant is there there, somehow.

They were a week back in heading to the federation for the new first and science officer when there were strange news.

"Captain," Sulu said. "I. . . I. . . I seem to be having a destroyed planet on the charts."

"Destroyed planet?" Spock asked.

"Rabbitalia." Sulu said.

Spock had a feeling there must have been a experience like this in his Prime self's reality, something that, weird should have been capable.  The mere word 'Rabbitalia' brought a heavy cloud in the bridge. Spock raised up one of his arched dark eyebrows. A mere destroyed planet does not reappear in the middle of no where. In fact, that never happens. There is no logic. It is illogical for a planet to reappear.

"Interesting," Spock said. "What a unusual occurrence."

Sulu looked back at the screen.

"Really?" Chekov asked, curiously.

"There must be something wrong with my instrument," Sulu said, doing multiple screen refreshes.

"Any luck?" Chekov asked.

"None." Sulu said.

                                                  *                                                                        *

"Spock, we both lost someone two weeks ago."

"The captain."

"You are the captain now, Kirk would have wanted that."

Spock sighed.

"When I close my eye," Spock said. "I see him standing there on the planet, acting as though nothing is happening, giving me the Vulcan gesture."

"Spock, you should rest."  Nyota said.

"Vulcan's can stay up without rest for weeks at a time." Spock said.

Nyota had her hands on Spock's shoulders and she squeezed them.

"I know you blame yourself," Nyota said. "I can't blame you for that. There is something on your mind that I can't see. Ever since . . . The planet reappeared . . . You have been overworking yourself. You haven't told your new science officer and your first officer what you are working on." She looked Spock right in the eye. "You can tell me, Spock."

"Due to the rapid acceleration of the orbit of the moon, the sun, and the procession of life on the planet," Spock said. "The space time continuum is being bent." Nyota let go of Spock's shoulders. "I have been doing the math and working on this theory before I approach my two officers about it. This theory is not yet logical, and there is a fifty-two point thirty-five chance that I am wrong. This theory of mine is currently illogical."

"Spock, what is it?" Nyota asked.

"The universe is currently drawing us back toward Rabbitalia, starships that we went past last week are going backwards, for example a recent message I sent to a relative of mine never got sent even though I had sent it," Spock explained, going over to the table. "We are not noticing this backwards travel due to our current travel at warp eight and believe we are going somewhere when we are not. This is warp illusion being tampered by time itself."

"Wouldn't Chekov notice this?" Nyota asked, with raised eyebrows questionably.

"He does and I am collaborating with him regarding this subject, and  I am very assured this theory will be logical by the time we get to the planet. The space time continuum is like a rubber band. Stretch it out for so long. . . It will snap back into place,"  Spock explained as Nyota had a look of realization on her face. Her eyebrows had been lowered from their previous positions. "Or there is a event in time to be changed. I am more toward believing that the events will be undone."

Nyota grabbed Spock into a hug.

"You should have told me this earlier, ashayam." Nyota said.

Spock stroked the back of her head.

"I had to be sure I was right, ashayam." Spock said.

                                                        *                                                                                    *

 "Yes, captain?"

Spock had to remind himself that he was the captain and not Kirk.  This question came out of his first officer, John  Harris, sitting down in the briefing room with Scotty, Nyota, Bones, Sulu, and the science officer Barbara Halts. The doors had closed behind Captain Spock. There were so many things that were out of the ordinary. Spock had his hands behind his back, the usual pose he had. His theory finally turned out to sound logical after a good nights sleep. Also discovering they were in orbit above Rabbitilia.

"You may be wondering why I ordered to go back to the planet Rabbitilia," Spock said. "Time is going backwards."

Scotty raised a eyebrow.

"Backwards? Like walking backs only with . . . time?" Scotty asked. "That kinda' deal?"

Spock nodded.

"Everything that has been done in the past two weeks will be undone and never have _happened_." Spock said.

"Wait,wait, wait, and what would happen instead?" Bones asked.

"The survival of James T. Kirk." Spock said.

Harris stood up.

"Captain, he is dead." Harris said.

"And that planet should be destroyed," Spock said, then he pressed a small device in his hand. There was a projection of the solar system and the path of the  _Enterprise_. "Mr Chekov, when did you first notice we were going backwards in time?"

"My mother sent me my second birthday holo-vid," Chekov said. "And zhe stars . . . you know. . ." He looked at the eyes on him. "I saw zhem before on zhe way back from zhe planet."

Harris sat back down.

"Maybe she accidentally sent it a second time."  Harris said.

"Holo-vids are real time, Mr Harris," Bones said. "Unlike how the previous iterations of holo-vids. . .This one is different."

"If we are back in orbit about Rabbitilia," Halts said. "Then the captain is right."

"And I am going down, alone." Spock said.  Nyota's eyes widened  as the holographic screen vanished and Spock was sizzling.  "As Captain of this ship, it is my duty to ensure our timeline do not get detected or be seen. For that case, this ship is currently on low power under my orders until the event has transpired. I brought you here to understand what I am doing and I understand you will not like it. I accept these consequences and my actions are highly logical."

"The damn Vulcan is right." Bones said.

"Spock!"  Nyota shouted, standing up with tears coming to  the edges of her eyes

"Take care of the ship, Mr Harris. . ." He turned his head toward Nyota. "Live long and prosper, ashayam."

Spock vanished.

                                                                               *                                                                  *

**. . . 2265 . . .**

**. . .Rabbitalia. . .**

"Captain, for this planet alone, bunnies and rabbits are the same. They are not mammals. They are carnivores."

Spock had on a device that blocked him being seen. A item that blended him into the surroundings. Long as it was on, Spock was invincible to the human and Vulcan eye that would look over. He saw Kirk walking along with his past self following right behind. They were sharing a argument about the planet's inhabitants. Bones was looking over watching the bunnies slowly following. They were hopping and ignoring future Spock. Exactly what Spock wanted. He looked over to see a red dot in the distance within the blue sky missing the _Enterprise._ He perhaps had one minute to do everything that would set it into motion.

Change the future.

Save the past.

Save Kirk **.**

He flipped out his communicator.

"Spock to Enterprise, prepare to beam up four."

"Ay ay, Commander."  Scotty said.

"Mr Scott," Spock said. 

"Yes?" Scotty asked.

"Thank you," Spock said. "Spock out." 

Spock shut off the communicator.  This machine even made his voice mute to outsiders except for those on the other side of a machine he is talking to.  He looked over seeing the red dot had expanded getting closer to the planet surface. The bunnies went past four crew members legs. Jim took out his communicator demanding for Scotty to beam them up.

"Captain, already on it!" Scotty replied.

Future Spock watched as Bones was beamed away, the security officer vanished, and Kirk had his back turned. The look on Kirk's face was that of shock, horror, and a definite 'oh shit'. It then occurred to Future Spock that his Jim had act composed and calm for his sake. To make him not panic. To. . . Not feel guilt. Kirk probably knew what he meant to the Vulcan. Over seven years Spock had known Jim, he had viewed the human as a brother he never had. The one who would go where his heart went.  The one who had compassion and added a different level of logic. The final year as captain of the _Enterprise_ and everyone would likely go their separate ways after the mission ended unless if there a offer put on the table of exploring deep space.

Jim would jump on that chance.

Jim turned toward Spock.

He was going to raise his hand.

The seconds were agonizing seeing himself surrounded by the yellow rounded disks and not on Kirk.

Kirk had saved Spock's brain.

And so Spock did what he felt natural.

Spock returned the favor.

"For you,Jim." Future Spock said.

Then he shoved Kirk right into the arms of his future self where his future self caught Jim and they were both beamed. Spock pressed a button that allowed himself to be seen. He held up his hand, the Vulcan way, with a 'don't screw this up' kind of look straight at his past self. His self had wide eyes staring right back him. And then Spock was gone. The Vulcan was beamed away. Our Spock, for the moment, was standing still watching the ground breaking energy headed his way. He could only assume it came from somewhere. Maybe an Alternate  Universe. That is far as he knew. Spock crushed his communicator then he walked right into the path of the firing vaporizing inferno.

He embraced death as a old friend.

No one to beam him aboard.

And then he too was gone.

                                             *                                                                                *

Sulu looked on the screen to see what apparently was, for a brief minute, the _Enterprise_ staring back at him.

And same goes for Chekov.

Nyota had left going to the transporter to see if Spock was okay.

On the other _Enterprise_ , they mourned the loss of their Spock, and Nyota saw the other _Enterprise_ staring back. Spock had to be alive. That other Spock at least. That other Kirk had to be alive. Spock wouldn't just beam himself down to the planet if there wasn't any chance of survival for his friend. The one who was like a brother. They had this brotherly kind of relationship far as Nyota was concerned. A tear came down her cheek knowing  . . . Just knowing. . . Spock had done it again. He saved the captain. At least her otherself still had her Spock.

Harris sat in the captain's chair with a look that could kill.

And then the planet remains and the other _Enterprise_ vanished.

"Did you see what I saw?" Sulu asked.

"I believe I just did," Chekov said. "That was weird."

                                         *                                                                     *

Nyota came back to her quarters.

"One new message." The computer said.

"Play message."

"Nyota," It was Spock's voice. Future Spock, anyway. "I never tell you this . . . often as I should do. . . " She heard the voices of Bones and the captain in the background. "The thing is: I love you.  I always have. I have recently just spared the loss of someone instrumental to the crew. Now that I am fixing a timeline . . . I am the most luckiest Vulcan in the galaxy. You are a independent woman and _I like that_. I even admire it." He paused as Nyota was sitting down in front of the computer playing the audio message. "Ashayam,whatever happens. . ." Nyota was tearing up covering her mouth. "I never intend to hurt you."

Spock was alive.

Her Spock.

And here she was, crying.

"Live long and prosper," Future Spock said. "Spock out."

                                                     *                                                            *

Kirk awoke on his bed.

"One new message." The computer said.

"From whom?" Kirk asked, lazily.

"Spock." The computer said.

Kirk's head darted out of the bed sheets.

Wide alert.

"Play it." Kirk said.

Kirk blinked waiting for the message to play.

"Jim, I view you as a brother."

Kirk fell off the bed struggling to get up.

"Do not stammer and think of approaching me about this topic,  I am not your Spock, well technically I am, but I am from a timeline that has since been negated." Future Spock said. "There is a saying for three kind of relationships on my former home. And I prefer to view you as a brother which the word T'hy'la does describe. It also describes a friend and lover. But I prefer to call you my brother. A brother I should have had."

Kirk came to the computer, his hands on the counter, and his jaw dropped.

Here was Spock, spilling his guts out, to a . . . recording.

"Oh Spock."  Kirk said.

"And do not 'Oh Spock' me," Spock said. "I am afraid . . . That when the maiden voyage ends, we will drift apart and never speak to each other again."

Kirk frowned.

"Ah, afraid of being alone?"  Kirk said. "I knew you have some human in you!"

"And since you are a irreplaceable part of me, I have decided to save your life on Rabbitialia." Spock said.

Kirk froze.

"Yes, Jim, you were dead.  In my timeline. Two weeks. Body vaporized." Spock said.

Kirk glared at the computer.

"So you are the one responsible for throwing me into your arms." Kirk stopped, realizing that Spock never called him 'Jim'. "I didn't. . . realize, you really do consider me your brother." Kirk went through his mind considering all the times Spock had called him 'captain'.  "And now, I know."

"My prime self was right on one thing." Spock said.

"And what is that?" Kirk asked.

"Our friendship defines the both of us," There Kirk could hear his own voice discussing how there was no human related life on the planet with his Spock. This suggested Spock of the future was close by. "And Jim, bunnies and rabbits are not the same. . . At least on Earth.  Good luck with this final year. Spock out."

Kirk smiled.

"I'll see you on the bridge, commander." Kirk said.

 **The End**.

**Author's Note:**

> The event that makes Kirk die was . . . really inspired off a scene in Star Wars The Force awakens. 
> 
> Basically "What if one of those things jumped universes instead of hitting a moon in The Force awakens?"
> 
> I like killing off characters, enough said. I get the strangest ideas while watching new movies. The whole time being like a rubber band and needed Kirk alive came while I was writing this story. I do hope you were able to enjoy reading this short story. :)


End file.
